The present invention relates to articulating bed frames and more particularly to the provision of articulating bed frames which will move rectilinearly toward the wall or the stationary headboard when the upper body portion of the bed is tilted upwardly, move rectilinearly toward the foot of the bed when the upper body portion is tilted downwardly, and which can also be moved into a purchaser""s home by one delivery person and assembled by that delivery person.
Articulating bed frames are known and are often referred to as xe2x80x9chospital bedxe2x80x9d frames in that the frames provide relatively movable upper body portions, seat portions, thigh portions and lower leg portions. Such beds are described in pending application Ser. No. 08/565,409 filed Nov. 30, 1995, now U.S. Pat No. 5,815,865. In such beds, the head and upper back of the person reclining on the bed may be tilted upwardly from the transversely extending seat panel to a selected position. Generally the transversely extending seat panel remains stationary and flat. The thigh section tilts upwardly from the seat panel to raise the patient""s knees and thighs. The lower leg panel then tilts downwardly from the thigh panel in conventional fashion.
It is desirable to have such an articulating frame which is shipped in semi-knocked down (SKD) condition for ease of handling, transportation and assembly in the field. Only one delivery person is required to take such a SKD articulating frame to a customer""s home to be installed. It is also desirable to have such an articulating frame which will move rectilinearly toward the head of the bed when the head portion is raised and toward the foot of the bed when the head portion is lowered. This will permit the bed to be placed against a wall or a stationary headboard. It will also permit the person on the bed to stay close to the adjacent night stand when the head portion is tilted upwardly. It is desirable to equip the articulating frame with a massage unit for the back and/or legs of the person resting on the bed.
In accordance with the present invention, a bed frame assembly includes a base, a frame supported by the base, a deck supported by the frame, and a unit, such as a massage unit, received in an opening formed in an upwardly-facing top surface of the deck so as to provide access to the unit from the top side of the deck.
Additional features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.